A Bering Sea Love Affair
by raisedinthesouth
Summary: A Deadliest Catch fic. Athena Hansen finds herself married to one boat captain, but crazy head over heels in love with another. Who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Sig Hansen sat on the back deck of his Seattle home, cigarette in one hand, coffee cup in the other. He stretched his legs out and lifted his cup to a boat passing by in the harbor. His life, if you could call it that, had spiraled out of control, and last night, Athena had told him she wanted out. He had exploded on her in a rage, asking her if she was screwing around on him, she had told him no, but he had a feeling she was lying. He'd seen her hanging around the dock, around the Time Bandit, and Johnathan Hillstrand. He took his wedding ring off and spun it on the table. He watched it go around in a circle, and thought about the first time he'd ever seen her.

_Athena Morris looked up and groaned when a group of men walked in to the club. Velvet, one of the other girls walked up behind her and whistled. "Girl, girl." she shook her head, "I am glad I am working late tonight."_

_"Why?" Athena looked back at her, "Who are they?"_

_"Crab boat captains." Velvet practically licked her lips. She pointed to a blue eyed sandy blonde haired man and smiled, "See him, now if you want a good, and I do mean a GOOD time in bed, take him home with you."_

_"You serious?"_

_"As a heart attack honey." She shook her head, "Best sex I ever had in my life."_

_One of the other men slid into a booth nodding and smiling at her. _

_"Well." Athena picked up her flashlight and looked at Velvet, "he's at my table so..."_

_"Go get him girl." Velvet walked across the room to the sandy blonde, snaking her arms around his waist. _

_"What can I get you?" Athena looked down at the man and smiled._

_"Oh, I am sorry what?" He looked up at her and sighed._

_"You ok?"_

_"Yeah." He half smiled, "Could you just bring me a shot of scotch?"_

_"Sure." _

_He watched her walk back to the bar. Johnathan was right when he said this place had some hot ass waitresses. He cussed under his breath when he saw Johnathan slide his arms around the waitress and kiss her. What the hell was it with these Hillstrand men. Andy was wrapped up with a hot ass red head and Neal had just left with a woman. He settled back in his seat and sighed, tossing a napkin onto the table in front of him._

_"Here you go." She sat the drink down._

_"Can I get you anything else?"_

_"Yeah, how about a dose of Hillstrand charm." he sipped his drink, "and a dose of confidence."_

_"I'm sorry." She shook her head._

_"Never mind." he nodded, "Thanks."_

_Johnathan slid into the booth across from him and slapped the table, "So, what did I tell you about this place?"_

_"Yeah." Sig Hansen nodded, "Great."  
_

_"You aint gonna pick up any chicks with that damn chip on your shoulder dude."_

_"Doesn't matter." _

_"Can I get you two anything else?" Athena walked up to the table._

_Johnathan smiled at her, "You met my buddy?"_

_"Not formally, no." Athena smiled at Sig. _

_"Sig Hansen, Athena Morris."_

_"Nice to meet you." Athena stuck her hand out._

_"Yeah, you too." Sig's eyes met hers. He realized, suddenly embarrassed, that he was staring at her. Who could blame him, she was gorgeous. He had always preferred blondes, but this woman was the exception to the rule. She had jet black hair that hung to her ass, huge lavender eyes and a rockin body. Sig wondered to himself how old she might be. He didn't look to her like she was a day over twenty._

_"Well," Johnathan stood up and kissed Athena's cheek, "I am gonna let you two get to know each other." He gave her a squeeze. "see ya later babe."_

_Athena sat down and gave Sig a shy smile. "So, what brings you to Vegas?"_

_"Captains Tour."_

_"Not sure what that is but..."_

_"You, you aren't gonna get into trouble, sitting here...?"_

_"Oh no, its fine." _

_"So, your name is Athena?"_

_She nodded._

_"Like the..."_

_"Greek goddess, yes." She sat back and folded her arms over her chest. She noticed a faint line on his ring finger. "Look, if you are married I..."_

_"Divorced."_

_"Oh." she nodded, "look, I am ..."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_They sat for a second in silence, and Sig finally spoke. "What time do you get off work?"_

_"Midnight."_

_"Is there somewhere... we can go.. maybe get a cup of coffee and..."_

_"Yeah." she nodded, "I would like that actually."_

_"Ok." _

_Athena stood up and laid her hand on his, "Meet me, over by the back exit."_

_"Its a date."_

Sig was jarred back to reality by the phone ringing. He stepped inside and saw his youngest brother, Edgar's number on the caller id.

"What do you want?" Sig sighed.

"Just checkin on you."

"I am fine."

"Well, all the gear is ready so..."

"Ok, I will see you in the morning."

Sig heard the front door click and looked around the door to see his wife coming inside. He had to know, and he knew he had no other choice but to just confront her and get it over with.

"Hey." he handed her a cup of coffee. "how was your workout?"

"Fine." She nodded.

"Athena, we need to talk."

"I agree."

"What... what happened to us?"

"I don't know." she sat down at the kitchen table and looked up at him, "I am.." tears formed in her eyes, "I am just not happy anymore Sig."

"Why?" he sat across from her, taking her hands, "We were so happy."

"Were." she shook her head, "I am not happy anymore."

"Its Hillstrand isn't it?" Sig slammed his hands down on the table, "I knew there was something going on between the two of you the first damn night I met you."

"Sig, no.. that's not it.."

"I have seen you Athena." He stood up and walked to the French doors that led out onto the back patio. "hanging out at the docks," He turned and looked at her, "On HIS boat, don't try to tell me that wasn't you."

She stood up and started upstairs, "I am going to take a shower."

Athena took her wedding rings off and laid them on the dresser. She sat down on the bed and looked at the photo that was made of her and Sig the day they got married. She trailed her finger down the side of the picture and sighed. She had loved him so much then. She stood up and peeled off her workout gear, tossing the sweaty clothes into the hamper. She turned the shower on and let the hot water cascade over her. How could this happen. How could she have married Sig, when she was in love with Johnathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Athena toweled her hair dry and reached for the bottle of body lotion on the counter. She hiked her leg up, and poured some lotion into her palm. She was rubbing lotion on her legs when Sig opened the bathroom door.

"I am gonna go and grab some lunch, you want anything?"

"No." she didn't even look up, "I am fine."

Sig let his breath out slow, giving his wife a long, slow, look. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, watching her slather lotion on her legs. He finally walked up beside her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What's that scent?"

"Wild Honeysuckle." She rubbed her arms.

"Smells good." He nuzzled her neck, "you always smell." He kissed her behind the ear, "so damn good."

"Sig." She moved her head and looked at him, "don't."

"Don't what?" He undid the purple Egyptian towel that was tucked around her and it fell to the floor, "have sex with my wife." He put his hand to her cheek, and turned her face to his, "or am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"Sig. please." she weakly pushed him, "don't do this."

"You remember the first time I ever made love to you?" his blue eyes twinkled, "your first time?"

She nodded.

"I love you." he pulled her in for a kiss, "so much."

"I... love you too." she said breathless.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. "You are so beautiful."

Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What?" he wiped a tear with his thumb, "what is it, thena, what have I done to make you... like this?"

"Its not you." she shook her head, "its me."

"What?"

"I... I don't know... I cant.." she looked up at him, "maybe we need some time apart."

"Whatever you want." he smiled at her, "you know I am leaving in a few days?"

She nodded.

"And I am gonna miss you."

"I know."

Sig bent and kissed her, "So, can I show you how much?"

Johnathan slung his bag onto the deck of the Time Bandit before climbing aboard. He glanced at his watch and then scanned the parking lot. He didn't see her.

"Hey." Neal stuck his head into the galley, "your new deckhand showed up yet?"

Johnathan shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry, you will be the first to know."

Athena walked down the dock, peering over her shoulder every few minutes. She ducked behind a post when she saw Norman, Sig's younger brother, coming toward her. All she needed was to be seen, or questioned.

Johnathan stood up when he saw her walking up the dock, black hair blowing behind her. He felt like an ass for ever setting Sig and Athena up to begin with. He clapped Andy on the shoulder and started down the steps. "Be right back."

Athena handed Johnathan her bag and he helped her on board.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No." she shook her head, brushing her hair back, "Norman almost did."

She lowered her lashes, then peered up at him through the sooty fringe, "I cant... I cant thank you enough for doing this."

"Babe, why didn't you just tell Sig.."

"Tell Sig what Johnathan, that I have to go back to Greece, that there may be a hit out on him for marrying me in the first place.. that..." she started to sob.

"Ok," He wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, lets get you inside, its cold out here."

Andy watched Athena stick her bag in the stateroom and cocked an eyebrow at his older brother. He tapped Johnathan on the shoulder and nodded toward the door, "Could I have a word with you?"

Andy looked at his brother, tossing his hands into the air, "Have you lost your mind dude?"

"What?"

"A woman.. on the boat.. and not just a woman, that is Sig's wife dude."

"I know." Johnathan sighed, rubbing his chin. Andy knew his brother well enough to know that something was up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, if something's goin on man."

"Look Andy, its... its just not my place ok."

"So what happens when Sig finds out his wife is on our boat?"

"He wont find out." Johnathan gave his brother a stern look, "you keep your damn mouth shut you hear me." Johnathan brushed past him, and went in search of Athena. He found her sitting on the bed in the state room.

"Ok." he sat down beside her, "when is this boat picking you up?"

"In a few days." She looked at him and shook her head, "Sig cant know anything about this."

"Well, you know that there is a chance he will hear something over the radio."

"Not if we speak in Greek he wont."

"You think he wont recognize your voice?"

She sighed. "I shouldn't have asked you to do this."

"Well." he smiled touching her cheek, "I think you know by now that I would do just about anything for you."

"Andy wont like me sleeping in here."

"I don't give a shit what Andy likes."

"Thank you." she hugged him, "you have always been there for me."

Johnathan drank in the scent of her. He loved her, he just wasn't sure how to tell her. He rubbed her back, sliding his hand down her ass. Athena didn't stop him. She instinctively thrust her pelvis up toward him, and he reached behind him, locking the state room door.

"You sure?" he looked at her, and she nodded. She watched him like a lioness watching her prey as he stripped. She loved Sig, but Johnathan... Johnathan did things to her Sig never had, never would. He eyed her lustfully, removing her clothing.

"What.. what if the others hear us."

"You will just have to be quiet baby." he smiled, laying her back onto the bed. "You miss me?"

She nodded, gasping for breath as his fingers massaged her clit.

"How much?"

"OOOOO Johnathan." she cooed. "don't stop."

"I have missed you." he slid down the bed, teasing her clit with his tongue, "the way you smell." He parted her woman lips and licked her slow, "the way you taste." he sighed, 'you taste so good baby."

Johnathan eyed her tits and smiled, "Love your tits." he pawed them gently, "best lookin set of tits I ever saw."

Athena cried out as Johnathan eased into her. She remembered the first time she'd ever been with him, his size amazing her. She was sore as hell for the next two days, but he was so good in bed it was worth it.

"MMM" Johnathan grunted. "you want me to cum in you?"

"Yes." she dug her fingers into his back, holding onto him for dear life.

"God baby." he tossed his head back, biting his bottom lip to keep from yelling.

Athena curled against him, trailing her finger down his chest. "That was nice."

"Nice." he looked at her and chuckled.

She nodded, "You... its different with you."

"I feel the same way." he stood up and kissed her, "why don't you take a nap."

Andy scowled at his brother when he came out of the stateroom. He noticed the scratch marks on Johnathan's back.

"Oh damn dude, don't tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

Andy pointed to his back, "You fucked Sig's wife."

Johnathan slid his shirt on and brushed past Andy, "I am goin out on deck."

Athena sat on the bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, hating herself. She had to tell Sig, when she returned from Greece, that she was in love with Johnathan, and that she wanted a divorce.


	3. Chapter 3

Sig laid his binoculars down and rubbed his eyes. He tried calling the house again, but still couldn't get Athena to pick the damn phone up.

"You mind taking the wheel for a while?" Sig looked over at Edgar, "I need to lay down."

Edgar sat down in the Captain chair and lit a cigarette. He peered out the window, at first wondering if maybe HE needed to lie down. He picked up the binoculars and then glanced down at the console. The Time Bandit was the closest boat to him.

"Hey Johnathan, you there?"

"Yeah."

"You see that boat?"

Johnathan felt his pulse quicken, and glanced to his left. Athena put her finger to her lips and shook her head.

"Yeah, I see it."

"Who is it?"

"Uh, probably just a drifter, don't worry about it man."

Athena sat on the bed, quivering. She knew she still had time to back out... she could come up with something. Who was she kidding. When her father spoke, people listened.

Her father, named Pancras Ulysses at birth, was very powerful. In greek, his name meant, "all powerful, the angry one" and his name fit him perfectly. Athena had always been terrified of him, even more so when she discovered that he'd had her mother killed.

"Hey," Johnathan stuck his head in the door, "Boats here."

She nodded.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." she sniffed, "if I don't.. he... he will kill Sig."

Johnathan wrapped his arms around her, he pressed his lips to the top of her head, "I love you."

"Don't say that."

"Why not?" he smoothed her hair back, "its true."

"I shouldn't have come here." she sniffed.

The horn on the boat sounded and their eyes met. "I will never forget you."

"You will be back." He picked her bag up and walked her out on deck. He kissed her goodbye and stood at the railing, watching the Agean Sands speed off.

"It is done." A deep voice boomed over the airwaves. "the transfer has been made."

"Athena is aboard?" Pancras Stamos took a drag off his imported cigar.

"Yes."

"Very good."

Edgar switched the radio off and sat back in the chair. "Athena?" he shook his head, "Cant be."

Athena held the necklace with the crab charm hanging from it that Johnathan had given her in her hand. She heard her cell phone buzz and checked her text messages. There were over thirty messages from Sig and two from Johnathan. She smiled, clicking on the first message.

"Glad you got on board safe. Promise me you will call me when you get to Greece."

Athena smiled, texting him back, assuring him that she would.

Edgar picked up the SAT phone and dialed the Time Bandit, not really wanting to talk to Johnathan over the radio. He breathed a silent thank you to God when Johnathan, not Andy , answered.

"Hey, I just heard something over the radio and well... was Athena on your boat?"

Johnathan hit his knee with his fist. He didn't want to lie to Edgar, but how the hell did he tell him the truth.

"Uh, dude you are breaking up.. bad." Johnathan picked up a candy wrapper and started running it through his hands, "cant hear you." he hung the phone up and sighed.

Athena clutched the necklace as the black limo wound down the driveway to her father's seventeen room mansion. She hated this house. It wasn't a house it was a prison. She nodded to the driver when he opened the back door and she climbed out.

"Hello my dear." Her father stood on the steps, holing his hands out to her.

"Hello father." She gritted her teeth when he kissed her cheek.

"Adam will take your bags." he put his arm around her waist, "We need to talk."

He sat down at the desk in his study and motioned for her to sit.

"Where is my heir?"

Athena looked at him, stunned.

"You know, you have been married long enough that..."

"I... I am not with him anymore."

"Oh." Her father cocked an eyebrow, "so you divorced?"

"No." she shook her head, "Not yet."

"You will not divorce this man, do you understand?"

He slid a folder across the table to her. "I need you to do something for me, and you being with this Hansen, well, its just the perfect cover up."

Athena shook her head, "No way, no way will Sig agree to smuggle cocaine for you."

"You will talk him into it." Her father stood up and glared at her, "or else."

Athena nodded and climbed the stairs. She pulled the necklace out of her pocket and kissed it. Her phone buzzed and she wiped her eyes, smiling when she realized it was Johnathan.

"You make it home ok?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?" Johnathan frowned, "what's the matter baby?"

"Johnathan I cant... I"

"What?"

"My father, he's asked me to do something and..."

She looked up to see her father standing at her bedroom door. "I.. I have to go."

"Who is Johnathan my dear?" her father crossed his arms and shook his head, "you are just like her... just like your mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Athena swore she heard voices. She sat up and reached for her robe and made her way downstairs. She heard her father laugh, and then heard an old familiar voice.

"Dimitri." She put her hand to her forehead. "Dammit."

"So, you will do this." Athena's father handed Dimitri an envelope and lit a cigar.

"Yes, for the right price." Dimitri flipped through the bills before standing and shaking hands with the old greek con man. "I will keep in touch."

Dimitri started to the front door, and spied Athena walking back upstairs. He tucked the envelope inside his jacket and glanced over his shoulder before following her.

Athena slipped out of her silk robe and nightie and turned to go into the bathroom. She almost screamed, covering herself.

"I don't know why you are doing that." Dimitri smiled at her, "I know every inch of that beautiful body." He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, "how are you?"

"Dimitri." Athena dared not meet his gaze, "What…. What are you doing here?"

"Just a little business meeting with your father."

She nodded. "Well, I need to take a shower and…"

He shrugged, "Don't let me stop you."

Athena trembled. The first affair she'd had after she married Sig was Dimitri. He was a greek god, looking as if he'd been chisled from stone. She peered up at him and sighed. "Dimitri…"

"What?" he took a step forward, trailing his hand down the side of her breast, "you use to love it when I…."

"I cannot do this." She hissed, " I need to shower, and I have a plane to catch."

"I know." he ran his hand over her cheek and smiled, "I am going with you."

"What?"

"Your father hired me, to, be your bodyguard so to speak.."

"You mean to spy on me." she hissed. She pointed her finger at him, "I am flying back to Seattle in an hour, and YOU are not."

"Well." he sat down on the bed and leaned back, "I can think of a way to keep me in Greece, if you..."

"I WONT." Athena slammed the bathroom door. She had to think of a way to leave without her father knowing. "Damn him."

Athena crept downstairs and peered around the corner. She could hear her father talking on the phone, and had instructed the cab driver to stop the cab at the gate. She picked up the remote control to the iron gate that surrounded the compound and stepped out the front door. She tossed two huge steaks to her fathers Dobermans to keep them quiet and ran down the driveway. She hit the remote and quickly slipped between the two doors before closing it back. She slipped the remote into her purse and climbed into the cab.

Athena's father was furious. He searched her room, and the entire upstairs wing. How in the hell did she manage to leave without him knowing. He checked the security cameras and to his shock, there was no footage of his daughter at all.

Athena slipped through the crowd at the airport and after grabbing her luggage, hailed a cab. She would be glad to be home, out of the ever watchful eyeline of her father.

Sig stepped off the treadmill and wiped sweat from his face and forehead. He wanted a cigarette so bad he couldn't stand it, but he'd been promising Athena for months he'd quit. He glanced at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw. He had dropped a good 40 pounds and looked a good ten years younger. He started upstairs, glancing at the photo of himself and Athena that was made the day they got married. He picked it up, running his finger across her face. "Well, I guess its over." he put the photo back down and walked upstairs to take a shower.

Athena paid the cabbie and walked inside the house. She couldn't smell a hint of cigarette smoke and was shocked. She made her way upstairs to the bedroom, tossing her suitcase onto the bed. She sat down, running her fingers through her hair. Her father had told her that his boat, "The Agean Princess" would be docked at midnight, and she was to transfer the drugs from his boat to The Northwestern. Then when the boat docked in Dutch Harbor to offload, she was to see to it that the drugs were transferred again. She had no idea how she would do this. Sig's brother's worked on the boat, and it was like Edgar had a built in radar when something wasn't right.

"Hey." She jumped when she heard Sig's voice.

"Hey," She stood up and gave him a head to toe look, "Wow, you look..."

"Wet." He laughed, running his hand over his head.

"No." she shook her head, stepping toward him. Suddenly she wanted him, badly. "You look awesome."

"Have a good trip?" he went to the closet to grab a shirt. Athena quickly took it from him.

"Oh, you wont be needing this."

Sig gave her a sly look. He couldn't remember the last time Athena had initiated sex. "Really?"

She shook her head no, backing against the dresser. Sig eyed her as she unbuttoned her shirt, very slowly. Athena could see his growing hard on under his towel, and it turned her on.

Sig watched his wife undress, letting the towel wrapped around his waist crumple in a heap on the floor. Athena crawled across the bed on her knees to him.

"I missed you."

Sig smiled, laying her back on the bed, "How bad did you miss me?"

"Really bad." she trailed her finger down his chest. "I am sorry I just left without..."

Sig silenced her with a kiss, "Its allright."

"No its..."

He pressed his finger to her lips, "We can talk later."

She nodded. Sig trailed kisses down her front, licking her belly. Athena gasped.

"I want a baby."

"What?" she thought she'd heard him wrong.

"I want you pregnant." He kissed her, just above her womanly mound, her fine hairs tickling his chin.

"Sig." she shook her head, "we..."

"We can talk later." he eased her legs up, "damn I have missed your scent." he slowly licked her. Athena grabbed the sheets, tossing her head back and forth.

"You like it baby?" he peered up at her, grinning with satisfaction.

"MMMMMHMMMM." she purred, "yeah,"

Sig teased her clit with his cock, smiling when she begged him to fuck her.

"Oh plan to baby." he kissed her neck, "I plan to fuck you so good you will forget all about Johnathan Hillstrand."

Athena sat at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee while Sig did the breakfast dishes.

"So, what are we gonna do Sig?" she sighed, "my father wont give up."

He tossed the dish towel onto the counter and kissed her fore head, "I have a plan."

"Ok, so are you letting me in on it?"

"Well," He patted her hand, "I don't want to worry you."

"Sig, this is my father.. the man who planned to have you killed when he found out I had married you... remember?"

"Don't worry." he smiled, "everything will be fine."

Athena watched him walk to the downstairs gym, thinking how tight his ass was since he'd started working out. She put her coffee cup in the sink and followed him into the workout room.

"You gonna watch?"

Athena shook her head, slipping out of her robe and nightie. Sig watched her step onto the treadmill, naked. She turned the treadmill on, looking straight ahead, her huge breasts bouncing with every step. Sig swallowed hard. It was one of the most erotic things he'd ever seen in his life. He couldn't believe he was so damn turned on by his wife walking on the damn treadmill. She turned the treadmill off, and walked over to the weight bench, and bent over. Sig took the hint, and slid out of his jogging pants. Walking over to her, he grabbed a handful of her fine ass and plunged in.

"Oh god Sig." Athena held on to the side of the weight bench for dear life.

"You...are...so..tight." he grunted. "damn you feel good."

"Sig." She was almost breathless, "I think... I think I am gonna cum..."

"That's the idea baby," He reached around, fingering her swollen nub, making her scream before letting himself go in her.

He turned her around, grinning from ear to ear. "I don't know what has got you so horny all of a sudden, but I like it."

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Well, you said you wanted a baby."

"Oh." He cupped her breasts in his hands, "I do."

"Sig, I... we need to talk about this drug deal.. and my father."

He put his finger to her lips, "Shush." he kissed her. "We will."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"You'll see." He picked up his pants, "let me work out, and shower." he glanced up at the clock, "someone's coming by in about an hour."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Athena sat on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. "What do you have up your sleeve Sig Hansen."

The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Dimitri."


	5. Chapter 5

Sig stepped around Athena and stuck his hand out.

"Hey man, good to see you." He gently took Athena by the shoulders and moved both of them aside, "Come on in."

"Wait a second." Athena shook her head, "You KNOW Dimitri?"

"Yeah." Sig laughed, "why do you sound so surprised."

"I need a beer." Athena walked to the kitchen. "How in the hell does he know Dimitri."

Athena caught the tail end of the conversation between Sig and Dimitri.

"Sounds like a plan." Sig nodded.

"Well, we will have to be very careful, I mean, if Stamos gets a sniff that we are working together…"

"He wont." Sig smiled at his wife when she sat down.

"Ok" Athena shook her head, running her hands through her hair, "How in the hell do you two know each other?"

"We met on the Captians Tour a few years back." Sig looked over at her, "he was surprised as hell to find out I was married to you."

"I bet."

Dimitri gave Athena a knowing look. He had eyes, and she was a very beautiful woman. She was every bit as sexy and wild in bed as she looked. Sig never knew that it was Dimitri's father who had killed Athena's mother all those years ago. He also didn't know that it was Athena's father who had ordered the hit on his own parents, and had them both killed. Dimitri had vowed ever since to find some way to get the old man back for all the pain he'd caused.

"Can I have a word with you?" she nodded to Dimitri, "Can you please excuse us?"

Athena folded her arms across her chest, "Ok, you have some explaining to do."

Dimitri ran his hand over his face and nodded, "I understand your confusion and..."

"My confusion?" she looked over his shoulder, "You proposition me for sex at my fathers house, and then you show up here, in cahoots with my husband for..."

"I know." He held his hands up in surrender. "I want nothing more than to cause your father as much pain as he's caused me."

"What do you mean?" she shook her head, "I don't understand."

"And I have no time to explain." He kissed her hand. He walked to the living room and shook Sig's hand, "I will be in touch."

Athena stood there dumbfounded. She found Sig sitting on the couch reading an outdoor magazine. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Ok, you need to tell me what's going on." She sat down and sighed, "Why is he here?"

"He is going to help me take your father down."

Johnathan stretched, peering over at the clock. It was about ten minutes past five. "Shit." he threw the covers back, "slept all damn day."

He walked to the kitchen and rummaged around in the refrigerator looking for something to eat. "Not a damn thing in here." he slammed the door. "so, what's it gonna be, Chinese, Pizza?" he ran his hand through his hair and decided to take a shower and headed to the new seafood restaurant that had opened downtown.

Johnathan parked his truck and was almost sorry he'd come here. Athena, truly looked like a greek goddess in a white spaghetti strap sundress and flat heeled shoes. He cringed when Sig slid his arm around her and led her across the parking lot.

"So." Sig took his wife's hands and smiled. "what do you think of the place?"

"Well, its nice, but if the food's not good..."

He laughed, "Well, lets order something then." He glanced up and saw Johnathan walking in the door. He looked down at the menu, and then back up at Athena. "maybe we should get dessert to go?"

She smiled, twirling her hair around her finger. She spied Johnathan out of the corner of her eye. She tried not to appear that she was staring, and looked back to her husband.

Johnathan nodded a thank you to the waitress and sat back, sipping his beer. His steely black eyes were fixed on Athena.

"I need to go to the ladies room" Athena stood up, "be right back."

Johnathan saw Athena walk to the rest room and followed her. He stood outside the door for a minute to make sure that no one else was coming in before he stepped into the ladies room behind her.

Athena opened the door to the bathroom stall and gasped when she saw Johnathan standing there.

"Oh my... what are you doing?" she hissed.

"Needed to see you." He shrugged, "how you doin baby?"

"Fine." She stepped over to the sink to wash her hands. Johnathan stepped up behind her, snaking his hand up her skirt, "hmmm... I knew it."

"Johnathan please." she tried to wriggle away from him.

"Please what?" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't." she stopped fighting him, relaxing against him when his thumb found her clit.

"Don't what baby?" he turned her around, lifting her up and sitting her against the sink. His steely eyes fixed on hers as he unzipped his pants, thrusting his erection up into her.

"Tell me." he kissed her neck, "tell me he's better."

"I... I cant'" she whimpered, "You... oh my god.. you are the best."

"You better not be too loud." He grinned at her, grunting.

"Johnathan." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slid her legs around him, holding on for dear life.

"He fuck you better than I do?" he pressed his forehead to hers, "Hmm?"

"No." She shook her head, lost in a drunken state of lust. "nobody's better than you."

"I love you." he buried his face in her neck, "god I love you." he grunted as he came.

Athena peered out the door before quickly stepping back to the table. Sig gave her a concerned look when she sat down.

"I was getting worried about you." He noticed her flushed cheeks. "you ok?"

"Yeah fine." she nodded.

Johnathan sat back down at his table, smug look of satisfaction on his face. He vowed to himself then and there, that Athena would be his, no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Athena tried to read, but couldn't concentrate on the pages. She was thinking about earlier, being with Johnathan.

"You ok?" Sig laid his hand on her arm.

"Yeah, fine." She nodded, lying through her teeth.

"You sure?" He laid his glasses on the nightstand and turned to her, "you have been a million miles away since dinner."

"Yes, Sig." She sighed, "I am fine."

He pursed his lips and shook his head, "Well, if you don't want to talk about it…"

"I need something to drink. "Athena tossed the covers back and padded, barefooted, downstairs. She clicked on the downstairs light, swearing she saw someone standing outside. Fear gripped her and she almost yelled for Sig, but then realized who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she stepped outside.

Johnathan smiled, looking hot as ever in a light grey tshirt with no sleeves, stonewashed levis that hugged his fine, tight ass, and a black Time Bandit ball cap, backwards. His black hair peeked out from under the cap, slightly blowing in the breeze.

"Needed to see you baby." His steely black eyes twinkled, "he upstairs.?"

"Yes." She nodded, "so be quick before he comes down here."

"So," he leaned against the front of the house, "can we meet somewhere?"

"Johnathan.. I don't think."

"Athena." He took her by the shoulders, "I love you dammit."

"I.. I cant.."

"What has got you so damn scared baby?"

"My father." She looked up at him through tears. "he is watching every move I make, and if he thinks.."

"Fuck that." Johnathan spat, "I want to be with you."

"And I am married… to Sig."

"Happily?" Johnathan's eyes challenged her.

"Please don't do this." She reached for the door. "Goodbye Johnathan."

Athena slipped into the kitchen, praying Sig was still upstairs. She reached into the fridge for a bottle of water, her thoughts drifting back to the hot sex she'd had with Johnathan in the ladies room. He did things to her, no other man could do, or had ever done. She closed her eyes, thinking about how good he felt.

"Athena."

Athena jumped, damn near dropping the bottle of water.

"You been down here a while, you that thirsty?"

She sat the bottle back in the refrigerator, "No, no I am not that thirsty," She pulled him to her, kissing him, "But I am that horny." She took his hand, "come on, lets go upstairs"

Sig stood in the shower the next morning, his mind traveling back to the night before. Athena had no idea that he'd heard her talking to someone, and had seen her talking to Johnathan. Sig placed his palms on the wall of the shower, leaning his head down. "You could have your choice of five hundred damn women. 'He sighed, and turned off the water, "so why the hell are you after my wife."

Athena slipped back into the house and laid her cell phone on the counter. She busied herself by attempting to make breakfast, but the eggs burned, the toast burned, and she damn near cut her thumb off trying to cut up the ham. Tears threatened to form in her eyes as Sig made his way downstairs and sniffed.

"Uh hon, I think..."

"Yes." she slammed the oven door, "I burned the fucking eggs Sig, I am aware."

Sig spied her phone laying on the counter and glanced over at her. He started to get up to grab the phone.

"I am going to take a shower."

As soon as Athena had cleared the kitchen, and Sig heard the water running, he grabbed her phone. He read several text messages that had gone back and forth between Johnathan and his wife, and he also noticed that she'd had a conversation with him just that morning.

"Dammit." He slammed his hand on the table.

Sig finished packing the remainder of his clothing for King season and zipped his bag shut. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Dimitri was late.

"You done packing?" Athena stepped into the room carrying a hamper full of towels.

"Yeah." Sig sat down on the bed, "I need to talk to you about something, and I want you to be honest with me."

"Ok." Athena folded a washcloth and laid it into the hamper.

"Why are you calling, and texting Johnathan?"

"Sig." She shook her head.

"I asked you a question Athena." he stood up and walked toward her. "Why are you talking to him?" Sig turned her to face him, "I know he was over here last night."

Athena sat down on the bed.

"Are you fuckin around on me with him?

"No." she whispered, not daring to meet his gaze.

"Athena, I know something went on between you two, and lets not forget that shit you pulled, getting onto his boat and going to Greece without telling me." 

"Sig, my father..."

"Well." Sig picked up his bag when he heard a car horn honk, "you wont be able to use the excuse of your father for much longer." He got to the door and turned to her, "I am telling you, and I mean it, if I find out you have talked to Hillstrand, or seen him, I am done."

Athena sat down on the bed and sobbed.

Sig spied Johnathan's red pickup pulling into a space at the dock. He pulled his bag out of the back of Dimitris rental car and started walking in that direction.

"Could I have a word with you?" Sig nodded a hello to Johnathan's brother Andy. Johnathan handed Andy his luggage and followed Sig to a spot by a pay phone on the dock.

"Look, I am just gonna give it to you straight man, I respect you, and I think you are a damn good fisherman, but I am only gonna tell you this once, stay the hell away from Athena, you got it, no more texts no more phone calls."

Johnathan nodded, and shook Sig's hand. He turned and walked in the direction of the Time Bandit, pulling his cell out of his pocket when he heard it ring.

"Hey baby." He said grinning.

Dimitri boarded the Northwestern and sat his bags in the bunk Sig said would be his. He was nervous, he hated to admit it to himself, but his insides were quivering. He felt like he would throw up at any second.

Sig stuck his head in the door and tapped the side of it, "Hey, come into the wheelhouse for a minute, we need to kinda put our heads together, decide how this is gonna go down."

Dimitri sat in the co captain chair and half listened as Sig told him the course the boat would take. "We should dock at St Paul for our first offload, should all go well, sometime next Thursday," Sig frowned, "you listening man?"

"Yes." Dimitri nodded, "I.. I am just very concerned for Athena."

"She will be fine." Sig lit a cigarette, "only damn time I can smoke anymore." He nodded to Dimitri, "you are sure, her old man will be there to supervise the offload?"

"Yes," Dimitri nodded.

"I am just telling you, I don't want any of my crew involved, and if any of them get hurt..."

"They wont."

Johnathan slid down into the captain's chair and slid the side window open, "So, you haven't heard from him?"

"No," Athena sniffed, "two weeks, and nothing."

"I don't know what to tell you baby." Johnathan sighed, "I will be home next week, hope we can see each other."

"That would be nice, I'd like that." Athena heard a noise downstairs. "Johnathan, I have to go."

Athena hung the phone up and padded downstairs. She stopped at the closet, retrieving the Ruger that was kept on the top shelf. She made sure the clip was in and peered around the corner. Someone hit her arm, hard, hard enough to knock the gun out of her hand, before slipping a rag over her face. That's the last thing she remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

Athena cut her eyes from left to right. What the hell had just happened, and where in the hell was she. She sat up and laid her hand on the wall, feeling cold concrete. She reached into her back pocket, shocked as hell that her cell phone was there. She turned it on, praying it was charged, and held it up so she could see. She could barely make out the words, "Gildan Processing" on the side of the wall. She frantically looked to see if she had any bars, and to her surprise, she did.

Sig glanced at the caller id and hit the ignore button on his phone. He had much bigger fish to fry than to listen to Athena's feeble excuses as to why she was sneaking around with Johnathan. He'd decided he was done with her anyway, besides, two could play that game, and he had been screwing a hot redhead in the next county for quite a while. He planned to tell her when the season ended that he was done.

Athena collapsed against the wall in sobs. The one fucking time she needed him to answer his damn phone.

"Ok." Sig turned to Dimitri, "the raft's ready to go into the water." he pointed, "I am going to tie up at the dock, so as soon as you do..whatever, you make sure you steer it onto the other side of the boat. The ladder's down so you can get back onboard, and puncture that bastard so it sinks,, got it?"

Dimitri nodded. He crept out to the small boat and got in, making sure that he wasn't seen by any of the crew members. He could barely make out a figure standing on the dock, and raised the rifle, peering through the scope. It was him alright, bowed up bastard. Dimitri thought about the night his parents died, and had vowed ever since that Pancras would pay. He lifted the rifle, firing two quick shots, then watched the pitiful excuse of a lifeform, fall into a pool of his won blood, "Rot in hell you fucking bastard." Dimitri whispered, and picked up the oar.

"What the..." Edgar looked over at Sig, "that sounded like gunshots."

"I didn't hear a damn thing, now will you make sure I aint gonna ram the damn dock."

Dimitri walked into the wheelhouse, giving Sig a nod before he sat down.

Sig lit a cigarette, and stood watching the crab being unloaded from the tanks. Dimitri tapped him on the shoulder and looked to his left, just as two police officers were walking toward them.

"Good evening." the young officer nodded to Sig, "you the captain of this vessel?"

"Sure am." Sig tossed his cigarette. "how can I help you"

"Witnesses say that they heard shots fired from the direction of your boat."

Sig shook his head, "I don't have firearms on my boat, hell I don't even know how to shoot a gun much less load one."

The officer looked at Edgar, who nodded.

"Well, if you think of anything you might have seen or heard, could you give us a call?"

"Sure." Sig smiled, shaking his hand.

Edgar looked at his brother and got a bad vibe. Something was up.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Sig shook his head and walked past Edgar.

Edgar rubbed his chin. Sig was lying, and Edgar knew it.

"Ok." Sig took Dimitri by the arm, "you got rid of that gun right?"

"Yes." Dimitri nodded, "Its in the bottom of the ocean by now."

"You had better hope to hell it stays there."

Athena dialed, praying that someone answered and whoever it was that had put her here was long gone and wouldn't hear her talking on the phone.

"Time Bandit, this is Andy."

"Johnathan." Athena whispered, "I need to talk to him." Her voice was weak, and Andy could barely make out what she said.

"Who is this?"

"Its Athena, please.. I need..."

Andy pointed toward the galley, "Go get your dad.. now."

Johnathan took the phone and frowned at Andy, "What the hell's goin on?"

"I have no idea."

"Athena.. what's wrong?"

"I... I need you.. I don't know where I am."

"Athena... you still there."

He could barely make out the faint "Yes."

"Tell me where you are,, can you see outside?"

"No, but something on the wall says Gildean Processing."

"Shit." he jotted something down on a piece of paper, "I will be there as soon as I can."

Andy peered over his brother's shoulder, "Dude that place has been boarded up for years."

"I know."

"How the hell did she get in there?"

"I have no idea." Johnathan spotted Sig standing on the dock, preening like a peacock. Andy stood beside his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, promise me you aren't gonna do anything stupid."

"Not me." Johnathan smiled, before grabbing his ball cap and walking off the boat.

Johnathan had the wipers on full blast, but was still having a hell of a time seeing the road. It was raining like hell. He finally reached the old deserted building and started looking for a way inside.

Athena faded in and out of consciousness.. but she could have sworn she heard someone calling her. She took a deep breath, mustering every ounce of energy she had and whistled, loud.

Johnathan heard the whistle and headed in that direction, holding a flashlight. He found Athena, in the basement of the building, barely conscious and badly dehydrated.

"Ok, its ok baby." He held her, rocking her gently, "come on, lets get you out of here."

Johnathan clicked the seatbelt, trying to get Athena to take a few sips of water, but she was too weak.

"Ok." Edgar stepped into the wheelhouse, scowling at his brother, "what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Sig kept ticking away on the calculator.

"Ok, so who was this guy who went out with us, and where is he now?"

"Just a friend of Athena's." he ran his hand through his hair, "promised her I would take him out."

"Not buying that shit for a second." Edgar snorted. The cops had been sniffing around ever since they docked, and Edgar knew Sig knew why.

Johnathan thanked the nurse and slid a chair over by Athena's bed. He smiled and smoothed her hair back.

"You're allright." he said softly.

"Where am I?" she licked her lips and tried to sit up.

"No, don't do that." Johnathan eased her back, "you are in the hospital baby."

"Hospital?" she looked over at him. She had a flashback of the night she was chloroformed and dragged out of her house. "How did you find me?"

"Thank goodness that plaque was on the wall or I never would have."

"Sig, does he know?'

Johnathan shook his head, "Wasn't gonna call him until you gave the ok."

She nodded, "I.. I need to see him."

"Ok," Johnathan bent and kissed her, "I will go call him, tell him what's happened."

Sig hung the phone up and yelled for Edgar.

"Yeah. what?"

"I have to go to the hospital.. its Athena." Sig was infuriated. Dimitri had assured him that she wouldn't be harmed.

"Why?"

"Athena, she's... I have to go." Sig picked up his keys and walked out.

Edgar saw the police officer board the boat from the wheelhouse window. He snuffed out his cigarette and turned just as the office was walking in the door.

"Is Sig Hansen here?"

"No." Edgar shook his head, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah." the officer nodded, holding up a rifle, "you can tell me why your brother lied to me about not having firearms on this boat."


	8. Chapter 8

Sig walked quickly down the hallway, finally locating the room Athena was in.

"Athena." Sig's voice cracked as he stepped to her bedside. He glanced up at Johnathan, who scowled at him.

"Hey," Johnathan rubbed her arm, "I am gonna go call Andy."

"Don't leave." She almost whispered.

"I will be right back." Johnathan gave Sig a stern glare before walking out of the room.

"What the hell happened?" Sig kissed her forehead, "are you ok?"

"Someone kidnapped me, and locked me in a basement." she looked up at him, then turned her head to the wall, "I kept trying to call you Sig, but you wouldn't answer your fucking phone."

"Baby.. I'm..."

"Save it." She slid her wedding rings off, handing them to him without even looking at him, "take these and go."

"Athena, please don't..."

"Just go Sig." she turned on her side and pulled the blankets up.

"Sig.." Edgar blew a puff of smoke, "I don't know where in the hell you are, but you need to answer your damn phone." Edgar hit the end button, tossing his phone onto the console. What the hell was going on.

Johnathan stepped back into Athena's room, sliding the chair closer to the bed.

"You ok?" he tucked her hair behind her ear.

She shook her head no.

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head no again, tears sliding down her face.

"You... want to have sex?"

Athena giggled, "The nurses would catch us." she took his hand, "what am I gonna do Johnathan?"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at her, "everything will be ok."

"I wish I could believe that."

Sig stepped into the wheelhouse and shut the door.

"Its about damn time," Edgar sat down in the co captain chair.

"Don't ok." Sig slung his jacket, "what ever it is..."

"Oh, the cops have been looking for you." Edgar cocked an eyebrow, "something about finding a gun, that was on this boat, and a dead body."

Sig felt his blood run cold. Damn Dimitri. He'd assured Sig that the gun and body wouldn't surface. Sig plopped down in his chair.

"Well, I have other shit to worry about now."

"Like what?"

"Like, my wife being in the damn hospital." Sig's voice cracked, "she was kidnapped and...

"WHAT?"

"Yeah," he lit a cigarette, "and she tried to call me, and I ignored her damn calls." He shook his head, "some awesome fuckin husband I am."

Edgar let his breath out slow, "Shit man."

"Look, the last thing I need right now is your smart ass comments."

Dimitri stepped aside and let the officer into his hotel room.

"I will help however I can." He motioned for the man to sit.

"Were you on board the fishing vessel, The Northwestern?"

"For a brief time, just to tour."

"So, when the vessel went out to fish.."

"No sir, I was not aboard, I have no license," He shrugged, "why would I be interested in..."

"You were seen by a couple of the crew members, after the ship had left the dock."

"I.. they are mistaken," he smiled, "now if we are done here." Dimitri walked to the door, "I have urgent business to attend to."

"A man was killed, gunshots were fired from The Northwestern."

"And, the man you need to speak with is Sig Hansen, the captain of the vessel."

Johnathan stepped back into Athena's room.

"Hey," He sat down, "the doctor says you can go home."

"Home." she snickered, "and where would that be?"

"With me." He stood up, sliding his arms around her, "move in with me, let me take care of you."

"Sig wont allow it." She wiped her eyes, "besides, what am I suppose to do about..."

"We can take care of that." he held her close, "everything will be ok baby, it will all work itself out."

Athena laid her head on his shoulder, drinking in his manly scent, "I wish I could believe that."

Johnathan rubbed her back, "Lets get you discharged, and get out of here." He gave her a squeeze, "you hungry?"

"Starving." she peered up at him. "Johnathan, I am sorry.."

He put his finger to her lips, "Hush."

Athena zipped her suitcase, glancing out the window. Sig wasn't home, thankfully enough. Athena feared if he had been, he and Johnathan would have gotten into a fist fight.

"You ready babe?"

"Yeah," She picked her suitcase up.

"I can hire movers to come over and.."

"No." she shook her head and reached for Johnathan's hand, "lets go."

Johnathan unlocked the front door and ushered Athena inside, "I will get the bags."

"I can..."

"You don't need to be carrying heavy stuff." he kissed her, "sit down and I will bring your bags in."

Athena sat down on the couch, laying her head back. It would be only a matter of time before Sig found out.

"Who.. what." Sig stammered, "What do you mean she left?"

"She checked out about an hour ago." the busty nurse put her hands on her hips, 'Fine lookin man took her home."

"Hillstrand."Sig slammed his hands down on the counter, "thank you."

"Oh, Mr Hansen," the nurse handed him a card, "your wife needs to make an appointment as soon as she can."

Sig looked down at the card, then back up at the nurse, "Thanks."

Sig climbed into his truck and closed the door. He looked down at the card, more at the letters behind the doctors name. He sighed.

Athena stretched and turned onto her side. She smiled at a sleeping Johnathan, running her finger down his cheek. He popped his eye open, grinning at her.

"You sleep ok?"

"Yeah," she re adjusted the pillow, "seems like all I want to do anymore is sleep."

"Got good reason to be tired." he sat up, "what do you feel like eating?"

"I want some Chinese food... bad."

"I will be right back."

Johnathan walked downstairs, cussing under his breath when he saw Sig walking up the driveway. He opened the door and stepped out onto the front porch.

"Can I help you?"

"Is my wife here?"

"She's sleeping." Johnathan closed the door, "and I am not waking her up."

"I need to talk to her Johnathan."

"I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"She's carrying my baby." Sig held the doctor's card up.

Johnathan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Sig, "You sure about that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sig paced back and forth across the living room floor. He was fucked and he knew it. He glanced at the caller id, hoping like hell it was Dimitri. It wasn't, it was Edgar, again.

He sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. It would only be a matter of time before Athena figured out he'd had her kidnapped and locked in that basement. He sat back and sighed, running his hand through his hair. If he'd only known.

The policeman shook his head and sighed. His partner, a 21 year old rookie, was out back puking his guts up. The older officer recalled the first time he'd ever witnesses a scene like this,. He'd had nightmares for weeks about it. He sighed and shook his head when the young dark haired man walked back into the hotel room.

"You allright?"

The young man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and nodded, "You think he did this to himself?"

The older man knelt by the body and sighed, "From the blood spatter and location of the gun, yeah, I would say he did this himself." he stood up and clapped the younger officer on the back, "don't worry son, it gets easier, you wont sleep too good for a night or two, but..."

Johnathan wrapped a towel around his waist and reached for the bottle of deodorant. He peeked out the bedroom door, and Athena was still sleeping like an angel. He quickly dressed and made his way downstairs.

Jackson Laird looked up at Sig and shook his head, "No way am I takin the fall for this." he stood up, towering over the blonde haired Norwegian, "I go down, you go with me."

"Have you heard from Dimitri?"

"Nope." Jackson pulled a lollipop from his pocket. "Not a word."

"Shit." Sig put his hand to his mouth, "Well, as soon as you do, you call me, got it?"

"Yep." Jackson popped the lollipop into his mouth and walked toward the door. His phone rang and he reached into his shirt pocket, "Damn, its the fuckin cops." He looked back at Sig. "yeah, this is Jackson Laird," His face went white, "you sure. Ok. Yeah, no problem." he hung the phone up and looked over at Sig, "Dimitri's dead man."

Athena stretched and reached for Johnathan. His side of the bed was empty. She got up and used the bathroom, then went downstairs in search of Johnathan.

"Mornin." he turned from the stove, "you hungry?"

She shook her head and sat down at the table.

"You need to eat baby."

"I cant." She clapped her hand over her mouth and practically ran to the downstairs bathroom. Johnathan could hear her, throwing up and turned the stove off. He eased the door open and sighed.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She laid her head against the bowl of the toilet, "this sux."

Johnathan helped her to stand up. "So, when are you gonna know?"

Athena sat down at the table, "They can do a DNA test, if I agree to have an amniocentisis done."

"What's that?" Johnathan sat a glass of water in front of her."

"They stick a needle," she measured with her hands, "about this long into my stomach."

"Is that safe?"

"No." she sighed, "But I don't have a choice."

"The hell you don't."

"Johnathan, Sig is threatening to take me to court if I don't."

"So he would rather take the risk of killing the baby?"

She shrugged, "I cant do anything about it." She stood up and started upstairs, "The test is scheduled to be done tomorrow at ten."

"Well." He took her hands, "I am going with you."

"Johnathan. Sig..."

"I don't give a damn, I am going." He stood up and squeezed her shoulder.

Athena watched him walk to the living room, and called out to him.

"Yeah," he turned and looked at her.

"I love you."

"Me too babe." he smiled at her and walked upstairs.

"What the fuck do you mean he's dead?" Sig lit another cigarette.

Jackson shrugged, "Cops said he blew his brains out."

"Oh holy fuck." Sig's face went white, "what the hell am I gonna do?"

"I don't know man, but I aint takin the fall for you."

"First Athena now this." he rubbed his chin, "I gotta get outta here."

Sig started upstairs and cussed, halfway up, when the phone rang. He silently prayed, as he descended the steps back to the living room, that it was his wife.

"Mr Hansen, I was just reminding you of your wife's appointment tomorrow at ten a.m."

"Yeah, right," he had completely forgotten about Athena's appointment.

"We can speed up the results, put a notation on them so you get them back..."

"Yeah fine whatever." Sig hung the phone up and went upstairs to pack a suitcase, then he booked himself a flight to Norway.

Athena paced back and forth across the waiting room, glancing at the clock every few seconds.

"Why don't you come and sit." Johnathan patted the chair beside him.

"He's doing this on purpose." Tears filled her eyes, "just to get back at me for..."

"Sorry I am late." Sig stepped through the door and walked to the receptionist area, "Could we get on with this please, I have things to do and..."

The receptionist pointed to the people seated in the waiting area. "Do you see all those people? They have things to do too, but they are all waiting their turn, patiently, just like you will, now have a seat."

"How long until Athena.."

She slid her glasses off and glared at him, "Sit down and wait."

Johnathan shifted in his seat, glancing up when the nurse came out of the room, "Are you Mr Hillstrand?"

"Yes." he stood up, "is she ok?"

"We cant calm her down, her blood pressure is sky high, and well, can you please come in and.."

"I don't think Sig wants me in there."

"I don't think I care what he wants." the nurse took Johnathan's arm, "now come with me."

"Hey," Johnathan sat in the chair by the exam table Athena was laying on, "you need to calm down ok."

"Sig, he's so hateful and..."

"Hush baby." He smoothed her hair.

The nurse nodded, "Its coming down." she turned to Sig, "You may wait outside."

"That's my wife."

"Yes and you are obviously upsetting her." She put her hands on her hips, "you may be a boat captain sir, but you are NOT in charge here." she pointed to the door, "now go and wait in the waiting area."

"You ok?"

Athena nodded, "Don't leave me."

"I wont."

Johnathan sat back when he saw the doctor pull out a huge needle. He felt light headed.

"Ok, Athena, you look at him." Her doctor, who was a woman, smiled, "he sure is cute." She whispered in Athena's ear.

"I... I am afraid."

"I am right here baby," Johnathan rubbed her arm, "it will all be over soon."

Athena looked into his eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Johnathan took his thumb, wiping a tear away.

"Ok, all done." The doctor handed the vial to the nurse, "tell them I need that yesterday."

"What.. what if something is wrong with..."

The doctor patted her shoulder. "Your little boy is just fine."

"Boy?" Athena looked at Johnathan, "we are having a boy?"

"We don't know that yet."

Athena laid on the exam table in Johnathan's strong arms, waiting to know who her unborn child's father was. She prayed like hell it was Johnathan's son, not Sig's.

"I never should have married him." She said softly.

"Ok, you are suppose to be resting, and staying calm."

"We cant have sex."

"I know." he chuckled, "that is gonna suck."

"I can still.. I mean..."

"Not until its safe."

Athena's doctor walked back into the room and handed her a slip of paper, "Well?" Athena looked up at her.

"The baby is not your husband's child."

Athena breathed deeply.

"And your husband is gone."

Johnathan checked on a sleeping Athena. He darted downstairs to grab the phone before it woke her up.

"Yeah." he flopped down on the couch.

"Hi, this is Charlene, Athena's doctor."

"Oh, hey." he sighed, "something wrong, I mean..."

"No, no everything's fine, the tests didn't detect any type of defects, I just wanted to let you know that, if Athena feels up to it, its ok for you two to.. you know."

"Oh, thanks."

"Cant say as I blame her, I would want to be all over you too, you got any brothers?"

"Yeah." Johnathan laughed, "four actually, but only one is single, and he's got a girl so..."

"Well, if he breaks up with her you let me know."

Johnathan laughed, and thanked her before hanging up the phone. He went back upstairs and laid on the bed beside Athena. He played with her left tit, threatening to crawl out of her nightie.

"MMMM." She stretched and yawned before popping his hand out of the way. "stop that, we aren't suppose to be doing that."

"Actually, your doctor just called and she said, if you feel ok, we can."

"Oh, she did." Athena ran her finger down his cheek.

"You feel ok baby?"

She nodded.

"You stay horny don't you?"

"Your fault." she moaned arching her breast up to his mouth, "your so damn sexy... I just want you all the time."

"Make sure you stay that way."

Athena gasped when Johnathan's fingers eased into her. He looked at her concerned, "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine." she nodded, "that just feels so good."

"Hmmm, my fingers feel that good imagine how good my pecker's gonna feel."

"God I love you Johnathan."

"I love you too." he started kissing his way down her body, "you are so damn hot baby."

"No I'm not." She made a face, "I look horrible."

"No you don't." He rubbed her tummy, "I have always loved pregnant women," he kissed her stomach, "so sexy."

"You think pregnant women are sexy?"

"Yeah." he licked her belly button.

"Oh." Athena gasped. Johnathan did things to her, little things, like licking her navel that sent her over the edge.

"You sure you are ok?"

"Yes."

"Well, remember, Charlene said if you started to cramp or..."

"Just have sex with me ok." she almost whispered.

Sig slammed the door, tossing the envelope onto the bed. He picked his cell phone up and dialed his lawyers number.

"So, what you are telling me is, that fuckin slut has filed for divorce, she cheated on me, got pregnant by another man, and I just have to deal with it?"

"Yeah, pretty much, but that seems to be the least of your worries." the attorney picked up the newspaper, "there is a warrant out for your arrest."

"What?"

"That guy, Dimitri, they found him dead, he killed himself, but he left a letter." The old man pulled his glasses off and sighed, "what the hell have you done son?"

Sig slammed the phone down. No way in hell was Athena getting by with making a fool out of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sig stretched his legs out and leaned his head back against the seat. He glanced at his watch with a sense of relief that in a few hours, he would be home free. He still couldn't believe that Athena had filed for a divorce from him. "Fuckin slut." He mumbled to himself. He glanced to his right at a busty blonde giving him the eye. She twirled her hair around her finger, smiling at him.

"You speak English?" he said, giving her a look. She nodded.

"Where you headed?"

"Norway."

"Me too, maybe we could go out to dinner, then maybe have some dessert."

"Sounds good." She glanced at his hand, "but wont your wife get jealous?"

Sig pulled the ring off and tossed it onto the floor of the airplane, "What wife?"

Athena closed the door, rubbing her arms. Johnathan was coming downstairs and gave her a concerned look.

"Who was that at the door?"

"Police officer." Athena sat down on the couch, pale faced.

"Baby, what is it?" Johnathan sat beside her, "Athena talk to me."

"It.." she choked back a sob, "I have to go to the police station, they need to talk to me about something."

"Ok." He stood up and grabbed his keys.

"You don't have to..."

"I am going with you." He reached for her hand.

Johnathan pulled in front of the station and got out, walking around to Athena's side of the truck. He opened the door and waited for her to unbuckle her belt and get out.

"Hey," He took her hand, "you ok?"

She gave him an odd look, "He's moving."

Johnathan smiled, leaning in to kiss her, "Well, lets get this over with, we can celebrate when we get back home."

The investigator closed the door and sat opposite Athena. Much to his dismay, Johnathan insisted on staying in the room with her, and was standing by the door. The investigator, being barely five feet tall, didn't argue with the burly six foot crab boat captain.

"Now Mrs Hansen, you didn't know your husband had left the country?"

"No, I didn't, and to tell you the truth, I could care less what he does."

The man looked from Johnathan to Athena and sat back, "Are you aware that it was him that had you kidnapped, by a man named.." The officer looked down at his notes.. "Jackson Laird."

"No," Athena shook her head, "Sig wouldn't do that he..."

"He did."

Athena's voice cracked, "How... how could he do that to me?"

"Please, don't get upset." the man patted her hand, "so, I guess you are also unaware that Mr Hansen plotted with a man named Dimitri to kill your father?"

"No." Athena put her hand to her mouth, "Johnathan..."

Johnathan stepped up behind her and nodded to the investigator, "Could we have a minute?"

"Certainly." He stood up, adjusting his tie, "I need to make a phone call anyway."

"Hey." Johnathan pulled her into his arms, smoothing her hair, "Its ok baby."

"He's... he's sick." She sobbed, "why would he do that?"

"I don't know honey." Johnathan held her close, "ok, calm down."

"I... I want to go home."

"We will." He smiled at her, "we have some celebrating to do remember?" He ran his hand over her swelling tummy, "he still moving?"

She nodded. "Sig went to Norway, I know he did."

"Well, tell Barney Fife when he comes back in here." Johnathan started laughing.

"Stop it." Athena scolded him, nodding toward the door.

"Ok, we have a spy of sorts tracking your husband, and he just landed in Norway."

"Ok, so what happens now?" Athena looked at Johnathan.

"Well, we wait." He sat down and folded his hands, "We wait until he slips up, and then we move in on him."

Sig learned that the busty blondes name was Charity, he also learned that she sucked dick like no other woman he'd ever been with. He tossed his head back and let out a string of Norwegian words as she brought him to his second orgasm with her hot pink mouth.

"Oh god." Sig pumped up into her mouth, "holy fuckin shit woman, you are gonna give me a heart attack."

"You like?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I do."

She backed up against the wall, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Sig's blue eyes twinkled, his cock rising higher with every button.

"HMMMM, you like tits captain?'

"Yeah," he muttered, grinning.

"You like real tits?" Her lacy red bra hit the floor, and she twirled her nipples between her manicured fingers, "Cause these 44dd's are real"

"Holy fuckin shit." Sig reached down, starting to jack himself off.

"Oh no honey, no need for that." She got on her knees in front of him and slathered her huge breasts with massage oil before planting Sig's cock between them.

"Oh damn." He leaned his head back, "oh fuck baby."

"You like it?" She said, smiling at him.

"Hell yeah."

Charity mounted him, easing his cock into her. Sig felt like he'd died and gone to heaven.

"You got a nice one honey." she said, grabbing his shoulders, "I have had bigger," she grunted, lifting her tit to his mouth, "a lot bigger, but you will do."

"MMMM" Sig moved his mouth from one succulent tit to the other, "you got the biggest fuckin tits I have ever seen."

Sig thought about the morning Athena had stripped naked and walked the treadmill. The mental image of his wifes enormous jugs bouncing as she walked the treadmill sent him over the edge. He grabbed Charity's hips and came hard.

"OOOHHH." Charity climbed off him, "so that's three for you, you like to eat pussy honey?"

"Yeah" He said grinning at her.

"Well," she laid back on the bed, spreading her legs, slowly fingering herself, "Come to mama"


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh God Johnathan." Athena rested her feet on his shoulders, tossing her head back and forth.

"Mmm baby." He slowly rolled his tongue around her clit, "Your pussy smells so damn good." He kissed his way up her belly, "you smell different, guess is cause your pregnant."

"What the hell did you stop for." She glared at him.

"Oh I aint done baby, far from it." he grinned at her.

"Johnathan, you are killin me."

He kissed her swelling tummy, gently running his hand over it. "I love you."

"I love you too." she panted.

"I was talkin to him."

"So are we having sex or..."

"Oh yeah, baby we damn sure are." Johnathan flipped on his back pulling her on top of him. Athena winced when he eased his massive cock into her.

"You ok?" he said softly.

"Yes." she braced herself, palms on his chest, 'You are just so damn huge..."

"You aint gotta say shit like that."

"Its true," she looked down at him, "you are enormous."

"Speakin of enormous." Johnathan reached up, pawing her tits. "you have got a set of fuckin melons on you baby."

"MMMM" Athena rocked her hips, "damn Johnathan."

"You gonna cum baby?"

"Yes." she cried, rocking harder.

"Oh fuck baby," Johnathan closed his eyes, "oh yeah, ride that cock baby."

Athena slid her hand down her front, fingering herself, which turned Johnathan on. He watched her finger herself, bringing herself to a writhing climax, before easing her onto her back and letting himself go in her.

"You are the best." she said, trailing her finger down his cheek.

Sig got up quietly, so he wouldn't wake Charity. He got a good look at the chubby blonde while sliding his shirt on. She wasn't bad, but he'd been with better. He hummed to himself as he made his way into her kitchen, thinking about how he had outsmarted that cocky little detective.

Charity eased the bedroom door closed and stepped into the bathroom. The last thing she wanted, or needed, was for Sig to find out she was an agent.

"Ok Mark, so what now?"

"You have got to stay on top of him."

"I have been." She blew a strand of hair out of her face, "worst sex I ever had in my life."

"Rebecca, you cannot blow this."

"I gotta go." She whispered, before hanging the phone up.

"You're up." Sig smiled stepping into the bathroom.

"Yes, and hungry." She brushed past him, "what do you want to eat?"

"Give you three guesses."

"Later captain." She trailed her manicured finger down his cheek, "now, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Doesn't matter."

Charity walked to the stove, breathing a silent thank you. She didn't know if she could take another round of sloppy sex with that man. She plated some buttermilk biscuits and sausage gravy and thought about the amazing night she'd spent with another crab boat captain named Andy. She couldn't remember his last name, but she could damn sure remember the package he was sporting, and the awesome night she'd spent with him.

"Damn, that was good." Sig smiled at her. "so what's on the agenda for today?"

"I have to work." She picked up her plate and walked to the sink.

"You never told me what you do."

"You never asked."

Athena hung the phone up and walked into the living room. Johnathan laid his glasses on the table and sat the paper on the couch beside him.

"Everything ok?"

She shook her head no.

"Ok, can you talk to me?"

"I... I need some air." she walked to the front door.

Athena walked down the sidewalk, sobbing. How could Sig do this. He had her father murdered, and had her kidnapped. She sat down on a bench and put her hands in her face. She felt someone's hand on her back and looked up to see Andy.

"You ok?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded. "I will be."

"What's wrong Athena, what has got you so upset."

"You have to promise me you wont tell Johnathan."

"I cant do that, he's my brother."

"Andy, please, I have to talk to someone and..."

"OK."

Athena told him everything. He sat there wide eyed. "Damn. I never knew."

"Yeah, that makes two of us."

She stared straight ahead, "He wont give me a divorce."

"Does he have a choice?"

She wiped her eyes and sighed. "Sig does what Sig wants, he always has."

Andy rubbed his chin, "You know John's gonna kill him."

"Not if I get to him first."


	12. Chapter 12

Sig snuffed out his cigarette and walked inside the hotel room. He picked up Charity's bra which was laying on the bed and sighed, "Damn." He rubbed his chin. Her tits were big, but Athena's were bigger. He sat down on the bed and rubbed his chin. He missed her.

He glanced at his cell phone and snorted. Yet another call from Edgar. He could care less that the authorities in the states were looking for him. They couldn't prove a damn thing, he had covered his tracks very carefully. He shrugged, and picked up the phone to listen to Edgar's message.

"Hey its me, you should really pick your damn phone up once in a while." Edgar sighed, "Sig if you are in trouble man, let me help, just give me a call."

Athena taped the last box and slid it over by the door. She had been given strict instruction by Johnathan not to lift anything heavy. She had decided to let Sig have the house, she didn't need or want it anyway. It reminded her of one of those old 60's prison movies. She hated those heavy iron gates out front that clanged shut. She shuddered everytime she heard them, a grim reminder of her childhood. She sat down on the bed and ran her hand over the quilt Sig's mother had made them. She had been so in love with him once. Once. Tears formed in her eyes when she replayed their telephone conversation. He'd said some of the most hateful things to her.

_"I will never give you this divorce Athena. What, you think I am just gonna sign on the dotted line so you can go play house with Hillstrand?"_

_"He's my baby's father Sig, he's..."_

_"I don't give a fuck" He hissed, "hell will freeze over twice before I sign this, you hear me." _

Athena's shoulders shook, as she sat sobbing her heart out. How could this man, who had swept her off her feet so many years ago, turn out to be so hateful and spiteful.

Johnathan leaned in the doorway. He rubbed his chin and sighed. He didn't know if he should say anything to her or not.

"Athena, you ready to go or..."

She nodded, "Yeah, I am ready." She picked up her bag, "I need to make a stop before we go back to your house."

"Ok." He tried to read her face.

"I.. Sig's divorcing me whether he wants to or not."

The attorney read over all the documents and pulled his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I know you are probably not going to want to hear this, but..."

"I am willing to do anything."

"Does that include flying to Norway?"

"What... why does she need to do that?" Johnathan looked at Athena and back to the lawyer.

"There is a federal warrant out for him, he's wanted in the death of your father, and also your friend Dimitri."

"But," she looked at Johnathan and shook her head, "I don't understand what me going to Norway is going to..."

"We will wire you, and you can..."

"No way in hell."

"No Johnathan." Athena laid her hand on his, "let him finish."

"We wire you, and you try to get him to confess."

"You aint going by yourself."

Athena gave Johnathan a stern glare, "Let me think about it."

Johnathan paced back and forth across the kitchen, "I just don't like this Athena I am sorry."

"Johnathan its the only option I have."

"No its not." he pulled a beer out of the fridge, "so I don't even have a say so?"

Athena turned and looked at him, "I am doing this... I am flying to Norway.. like it or not."


	13. Chapter 13

Johnathan grinned, snaking his hand up under Athena's shirt.

"What are you doing?" she looked over at him, "people can see you."

"Go to the bathroom."

"What?"

"Go on, I will be right behind you."

Athena stood up and made her way down the aisle.. She wasn't sure if an airplane bathroom was even big enough to do anything in. She clicked the door and stepped in. You barely had the room to turn around and piss.

Johnathan stepped in behind her, sliding her shirt off before the door was even closed good.

"OH, Oh Johnathan." Athena eased herself up onto the small sink and tossed her head back as his nimble fingers worked magic on her pussy.

"You better be quiet baby." He kissed her neck, "you are so fuckin wet."

"Your fault." she panted, thrusting her pelvis up toward him. He slid his jeans off, ramming his cock into her.

"OH FUCK,, OH MY GOD." Athena held onto him for dear life, a look of horror coming over her face when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Ma'm are you allright in there?"

"Oh, um yes." Athena buried her head into his shoulder, having as quiet an orgasm as possible.

She unclicked the door, and was embarrassed to see three stewardesses standing outside the door. Johnathan winked and grinned at one of them as he walked past her, zipping his Levi's back up.

"I have never been so embarrassed in my life."

Johnathan bent over laughing, "You see the look on her face?"

"Johnathan." Athena shoved him, "that is not funny."

"You gotta learn to loosen up some."

"Oh I do." She gave him a look, "you need to stop initiating sex in such strange places."

"You have been with Sig way too long baby."

Sig paced like a caged cat, peering out the hotel window every few seconds. He had a feeling something was up. He lit a cigarette and reached for the doorknob to step out onto the balcony, but then decided against it. He flopped down in the chair by the window and leaned his head back. His cell rang and he cussed his brother under his breath, knowing it was likely Edgar... again... he glanced at the caller id and was shocked as hell to see Athena's name and number.

"Hey" He sighed, "damn have I missed you."

"I need to see you."

"Sure," He snuffed out his cigarette and ran his hand through his hair, "When"

"Now."

"Uh, Athena I am not..."

"I know where you are Sig." She looked up at the officer, "meet me in the hotel dining room in thirty minutes."

She ended the call and slipped her phone into her purse. Johnathan tapped the young officer on the shoulder, "Can we have a minute, in private?" he took Athena by the arm and led her to the other side of the room, "I am just telling you, I don't like this at all."

"I have to do this," She straightened her blouse, "he needs to pay for what he's done and I am the only person that can get him to admit his guilt."

He sighed and pointed behind her, "I will be standing right over there, where I can see you.. and if things get hairy..."

Athena smiled and kissed him, "They wont."

Athena sat at the bar and nodded a hello to a blonde woman who was sitting there.

"So, you staying long?" The bartender slid a drink in front of her.

"No, I hope after today my work here will be done." She brushed a spot of lint off of her lace covered bosom. " I don't think I can stand another night in bed with that man." she sipped her drink and shook her head, "I still cant figure out why they refer to him as the "Norwegian Sex God."

Athena almost burst out laughing, realizing that she was talking about Sig. She excused herself and walked in the direction of the lobby, then saw Sig walking into the dining room.

"Hey." He slid his arms around her, "Missed you."

"Can we sit please?" She pointed to a table, cautiously looking to her left to be sure she was within sight of the detective and Johnathan.

"Why did you leave Sig, without even telling me where you were going?"

He shrugged, "Didn't think you would care, since you were so busy making a baby with a man you aren't even married to"

She slid the papers across the table, "I don't want the house, cars, your money or anything else, I just want you to sign so that I can go on with my life."

"You really think its gonna be that easy?" He cocked an eyebrow, "you think that you can just get rid of me so you can play house with Hillstrand?" he leaned up and hissed, "Forget it."

"Its the least you can do for me, especially after what you did."

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly," She folded her arms across her chest. Her top stretched a little, giving Sig a good view of her cleavage.

"No, tell me."

"You had my father killed Sig, admit it, and Dimitri took his own life because of you."

He smiled and sipped his drink, "I did all that for you baby, I didn't like the way the old man treated you."

"Oh." She pursed her lips, "that also why you had me chloroformed and kidnapped, did you do that for me too?"

Sig's eyes popped open wide, "How did you... who told you that?"

"So you did." Tears formed in her eyes, "I thought you loved me?"

"I do." He reached for her hand, "I do love you Athena, more than anything."

"No you don't Sig, you married me for one thing, fame." she shook her head, "I am sorry I even met you." she looked at him with pleading eyes, "I just wish you would admit your guilt."

"Admit what?"

"That you paid Dimitri to kill my father."

Athena knew exactly which buttons to push, and she could tell that he was getting pissed. Being backed into a corner was never a thing Sig liked.

"YES DAMMIT" He slammed his fists onto the table. "yes I did it."

Athena stood up when the detective walked up to the table and tossed the earrings and necklace he'd given her for her birthday onto the table in front of him. "Bye Sig." she started to walk away, "I hope you rot in hell."


End file.
